


Castigliane's

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Foggy Nelson (mentioned) - Freeform, Frank Castle (mentioned) - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karedevil Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Out of the noises and the voices in the city, Matt chose to focus on Karen, the new waitress at Castigliane's. He felt like a lurker for weeks until he gathered up the courage to meet her.





	1. Chapter 1

Alarm clocks, coffee makers, yawns. Hangers clunking, water, radio morning talk shows. Zippers, phones ringing, keys. Those were the noises he had to hear every morning before he opened his eyes. The pillow over his head had proved to be as useless as every variety of earplugs he had found. He could tell the movements of each of his neighbours and of those across the street. The noises revealed how they felt and everything they did. It required concentration to avoid feeling overwhelmed by that urban symphony.

That’s why he always tried to concentrate on something, like that pipe that kept dripping on the first floor or the singing of the little bird in the closest pet shop But lately, there was a new sound he liked to focus on.

Castigliane’s was a pretty recent coffee shop. It had opened a few months ago and at first the only people there were the ex-marine who was running the place and a man in his late twenties who got dismissed after hitting on some teenage girls. 

“Leave this place. And you’d better not cross paths with me again.” Matt had heard the owner say.

The man was soon replaced by a young woman who had just arrived in New York. Karen was her name. She was cheerful and efficient, it was obvious that she was experienced. And she loved humming the song that was on the radio as she was serving the coffees. Even from that distance, he could tell there was always a smile on her face.

So in no time at all, out of the noises and the voices in the city, he chose to focus on her.

He felt like a lurker for weeks until he gathered up the courage to go there. 

“Good morning. How can I help you?” She asked with a smile on his face.

He could not help himself and offered his broadest smile to her.

“It’s my first time here so, what would you recommend?”

“Macchiato and cappuccino are the most popular ones, but I’d go for a double shot of espresso. I bet you have a long day ahead.” 

He lowered his head and smiled. He could not believe he was already blushing when they had just met.

“I’ll have that, please. Take it away, please.” He said.

“Anything to eat?” She asked as she was brewing his coffee.

“Not today. I’m in a bit of a hurry. Maybe tomorrow.” He answered and felt her smile broadening.

“Tomorrow then.” She told him as she handed him his coffee. “Oh! You have sugar, stirrers and everything you may need right on the little counter that’s on your left. Let me know if you need anything, ok?”

“I will, thanks.” He said.

He moved there to put some sugar on his coffee and stayed longer than he needed to. He wanted to think he was just playing his role. He was a blind man so he had to pretend he needed more time to find everything in a new place. The truth is he was enjoying himself listening to her. 

She had started humming a catchy pop song that he would no longer hate because it would remind him of her. He remembered a conversation she had had with her boss one day. He had loved to hear her stating that the place needed happier music as he was having coffee in his apartment, going over a case. Mr. Castle, her boss, loved classic rock radio stations but she managed to make him see that Castigliane’s needed light-hearted music for early birds. Customers need to be happy. It makes them want to come back.

Time seemed to have freezed as he stood there, coffee in one hand, a wet stirrer on the other, thinking of her.

“Everything ok over there?” She asked 

“Oh, yes, perfect.” He answered and started moving towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yes, see you tomorrow.” He said nervously from the door. 

Tomorrow’s visit was followed by another one the day after, and another the day after that, and that… And before he knew it, he could not spend a day without talking to her. 

It’s then when he thought that maybe she would not say no to a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock goes to Castigliane's with the intention of asking Karen out.

“Good morning, Karen.” Matt announced himself when he opened the door to the coffee shop. 

He had been waiting outside for a couple of minutes to make sure she had finished cleaning the tables before he got in. He did not want to interrupt her.

“Oh! Morning, Matt.” She answered as she left the dish cloth by the sink. 

“Sh, don’t tell me yet.” She told him when she realised he was about to speak. 

“Ok.” He whispered smiling and tilted his head waiting for her to start their daily routine.

“Let me guess what you’re having today.” She said leaning on the counter. She rested her elbows on the counter, propping up her chin to have a better look at him. “Huh, you’re in a very good mood.” He smiled at her. “Humm. Ok, a large cappuccino and two, no, three homemade brown sugar chocolate muffins. Am I right?”

“I don’t know how you do it.” He smiled at her and shrugged shaking his head. 

“I guess I have a gift.” She said not moving from where she was, still looking at him. “Plus I know you won the case and your colleague is probably expecting some “celebration muffins” after that.” She admitted laughing.

“That’s kind of cheating, isn’t it?” He said laughing and she nodded. “I didn’t know if you would remember.” Matt confessed.

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I remember your muffin tradition. I thought about it when I learned the verdict on the news last night and made sure we had some of your favourites in the morning.”

“Thanks. You’re-” A goddess, he wanted to say, but stopped himself just in time. “Thanks.” He repeated.

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad you won the case.” She said in a more serious tone. “That guy deserves every second of his sentence.”

He nodded and offered a shy smile.

“And these muffins will make it even more worthy.” She said in jest.

“Oh, absolutely.” He showed his agreement jokingly. “They’re the true reason why we took the case.”

“They are, right?” She went on laughing, then ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip. 

He would have been like this, chatting and flirting, all morning, but he could feel one of the regulars approaching from a few blocks away. He had to say something or he would run out of time. 

“Oh, Karen,” he said as if the idea had just crossed his mind.

“Yes?” She asked tilting her head.

“I was thinking, that apart from the cappuccino and the muffins,” he stopped to have a deep breath, “I would love to have some Indian food with a bit of wine this evening.” He tried to use a more formal tone but had to smile when he felt her reaction.

She burst out laughing and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“I think you’re mistaking us for the little restaurant around the corner.” She said shaking her head. 

He shook his and smiled. 

“I was hoping that after so many breakfast coffees, maybe you wouldn’t mind joining me for dinner.” He gulped. He wanted to look relaxed and self-assured but was sure he was failing.

“Is this a new celebration tradition?” She asked trying to break the tension. “Or are you trying to ask me on a date, Mr. Murdock?” She half-closed her eyes and got a bit closer to him. 

He laughed. She had stopped calling him that weeks ago. Her sweet voice and her smile made them soon pass those formalities.

“Can’t it be both?” He said with all the confidence he could possibly fake. He was always defenseless with her.

She stood still for the longest five seconds of his life. 

“Then it’s a date.” She whispered grinning and then straightened up when she saw a regular coming in. 

“Ok, let me brew that coffee for you.” She turned around to prepare his order and left him daydreaming about her. 

“Here you are. A cappuccino and three of my favourite baked goods.” She said as she left the coffee and the paper bag with the muffins on the counter. 

“I wrote my number on one of the napkins in your bag.” She whispered as she noticed the man in the queue was busy talking on the phone. “So you are gonna have to tell your colleague about me.” Karen said laughing and Matt start laughing as well. “Text me to tell me where and when we’re meeting, ok?”

He nodded with a smile. “I will.”

“We hope to see you again soon, Mr. Murdock.” She said as a goodbye. 

“Oh, sure, Ms Page. You will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt texts Karen to tell her where and when to meet for their date. They send each other a few more messages after that.

“Seven o´clock at Panna II Garden? Is that ok?”

“Perfect.”

“My colleague and friend says he’d love a double date, in case any of your muffins is interested.”

“Tell him they’re all taken. Maybe when you win your next case?”

“He says he can’t wait that long.”

“I’m sure it won’t be that long.”

“He says your muffins give him extra-motivation.”

“Muffin addict?”

“You have no idea.”

“I’ll have to find a way to fix that then. Maybe you’ll find an extra one in your bag tomorrow?”

“CAREFUL. He’s spying on me. Now he knows!”

“Out, busybody!”

“He says he loves you already.”

“Don’t be silly! He’s just saying that because he wants to feel my dough up.”

“He is laughing out.”

“Because he knows I’m right!”

“He won’t stop laughing. Oh, and he’s just admitted it.”

“As if I’d needed confirmation…”

“He’s blaming me! He says I give away too much information.”

“I thought he was your friend.”

“???”

“You? Giving information away? Does that guy know you at all? Do you need me to go and rescue you?”

“Haha. Don’t worry, I think I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

“He says you’ve got me figured out.”

“Meh. Just your coffee orders.”

“I bet your gifts go beyond that.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“That sounds promising…”

“It is! But you’re gonna have to wait to see.”

“I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait.”

“Awww. You’re the sweetest, but I gotta go or there’ll be no muffins tomorrow!”

“Oh, no! I can’t take the blame of something like that.”

“Ob-vious-ly. See you later, then?”

“Definitely. Looking forward to it.”

“Same here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date: they have dinner and then one of them walks the other one home.

It was a quarter to seven and they were already there. Who would have guessed that after almost four months, fifteen minutes was too much to wait. They were so excited about their date that every minute waiting was a minute wasted.

But, of course, they couldn’t say it. "I thought it’d take me longer to get here", Matt said. "Mr. Castle kicked me out when I told him I had a date. I preferred to wait outside rather than at home", Karen explained.

So they got inside, sat down at what they didn’t know was soon to become their table, and ordered the chef’s recommendation and some cheap wine. "We’ll save that money for the dessert", Karen whispered to him when the waiter left.

Whoever happened to pay attention to them during their date would have been surprised to learn that it was their first. They were both relaxed and there were no awkward silences or forced conversations. They even forgot they were supposed to impress the person they had sitting in front of them. It was flowing so naturally that there was no need to fake.

Time seemed to fly and before they knew it, they were the only ones left in the restaurant and the waiter had started cleaning the place.

“I think we should take that hint if we don’t want to be banned from here.” Matt told her laughing.

She took one last sip of her glass of wine and nodded.

“Oh yes, I want come back! This’s the best curry I’ve ever had.” She whispered and he smiled.

When they finished talking to the waiter to praise the food, they left the restaurant and, for a few seconds, stood silent at the door.

“So… What now?” Matt asked her trying to find an excuse to spend more time with her.

“I’d love to go for a drink, but I have to work early tomorrow morning.” She complained.

“Yes, me too.” Matt admitted sadly. “Can I at least walk you home?”

“I don’t live far from here, so I’d better walk you. I want the night to last a bit longer.” She confessed and got a smile in return.

Matt folded his walking cane, got closer to her and held her arm.

“May I?” He asked.

“Let’s try this instead.” Karen said as she moved his hand down her arm so that she could hold it with hers. Their fingers intertwined as if they had done it thousands of time before. “This is much better, don’t you think?”

“Definitely better.” He confirmed nodding.

The time they spent on their way towards Matt’s apartment was more silent than the time they had spent at their restaurant. There was no need to talk for what they wanted to say.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, enjoying every second of it. Karen was the first to bump jokingly into Matt’s shoulders to hear a soft and comforting laugh. Then, Matt decided to squeeze her hand expecting and getting another squeeze in return. And all that time they were both wearing nervous smiles that reflected the beating of their racing hearts.

Until they arrived at his doorstep.

“I’m afraid this is where I live.” Matt said apologetically.

“Are you sure you don’t live two more blocks? Maybe three?” She asked in jest.

“I wish.” He confessed tugging her gently towards him so that they were merely inches away.

“So, what do you think? Would you say yes to a second date?” He asked her getting even a bit closer.

She let out a nervous laugh and let out of his hand to cup his face. Her other hand quickly moving towards his neck as she moved closer to him. She could not stop staring at his lips.

“And probably to a third one too.”

That was all she managed to say before they both leaned into what started as a sweet kiss, but soon led them to being out of breath and fighting their wish to start using their hands as well.

“I’d love to ask you to come upstairs, but I doubt I could control myself.” He admitted.

“As if I could.” She confessed.

“We should probably wait at least until we get to have a second date, don’t you think?” He asked laughing in between kisses.

She nodded as she got apart just for a second to have a better look at him.

“Yes, I know. But I don’t want to wait long.” She said with a smile. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yes.” He was quick to answer.

“What about dinner at my place?”

“Yes.” His answer was even quicker this time.

“I’ll cook some lasagna for you. And it’s not just any lasagna, you know?” She said as he started kissing her again. “I’ll tell you the story one of these days.” She added using the short moments they broke their kisses to breath.

“I can get the morning after off if you manage to get yours.” He whispered hoping he wasn’t pushing too far.

“I will.” She answered caressing his face and then kissed him again. Her hands got lost in his hair and his held her by her waist and her back pulling her closer and closer to him again.

“I really don’t want to leave, but it’s getting late.” She added holding his hand now.

“I know.”

“So–“

“Yes, I guess this is goodnight.” He whispered pressing his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes and took his fingers to her lips.

“I guess it is.” She said when she was done kissing those fingers that were now tracing her face inch by inch. She closed her eyes again to feel the way his fingers were running over her skin.

“See you tomorrow morning.” He told her as his hand moved to her neck just to pull her into another kiss.

“And evening.” She added smiling into the kiss.

“One of us has to let go and, to be honest, I doubt it’ll be me.” He breathed rubbing her nose with his.

“Then it’ll have to be me.” She said grinning.

He nodded and she took a small step backwards, still holding his hand.

“I’d better go, then.” She insisted before she changed her mind and moved towards him again.

“Just one thing.” She said with a smile, and got closer to him one last time to put her arms around his neck, and her lips next to his ear to whisper. “Bring some comfy clothes tomorrow, will you?” He nodded. “Although I don’t know how long you’ll be needing them.”


End file.
